Spring High School
Spring High School (春 しっそ 學校, Chūn Shisso Xìng fú xué xiào) or Spring Academy is the largest and biggest high school and college is located in the Zesmond Spencer, Brandi, David Johnson, and later Kaylah goes with her friends in seven years later after the Cell Games event and the Majin Buu Saga arc events before the movie and Spencer Clan Massacre. In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Jimmy Hawkins and Kaylah's, Katherine and her friends include her boyfriend Michael Prescott attend and graduate from together. It is part of the Ninjago City of the dimensional realms Spencer World in which Kaylah goes with her friends and the primary, main setting and location that was featured in the manga and anime movies series, Dragon Ball franchise. Overview Spring High School History It's beginning Features and Locations Spring High School has many different features and locations that are used in the environment of various students throughout the series. Hallways Inside the school are the hallways with lockers, clocks, bulletin boards and staircases where the students can go to and from each class in each period. Cafeteria The cafeteria has a serving counter with food that Carlos (which he was the cook) has been serving in trays for various students at the school and the cash register for the cashier. Also, it has colorful furniture including circular tables and chairs so they could sit on them and put food on them and shelves so they can get their trays when in line. Library The library was located on the first floor with shelves of books that are stacked properly, wooden desks with tables, benches, chairs, computers, lamps and the librarian's desk. Computer Room It also has a computer lab room that was located on the second floor with desks, chairs, and also tablet-like computers, and it only appears with a photo model of Diana in her photo album in Revenge of the Doppelganger and also in the episode, The Third Eye. Front Courtyard The school has a front courtyard with rectangular green grass patches with cypress and oak trees, a central fountain, a bulletin board for the announcements and a sign saying, "Torrington Academy". Art Studio It also features an art studio classroom for art students (including Martin, Diana and Java) with Mrs. Lockton as an art teacher when they're painting pictures of Scruffy, Principal Pebbleton's dog. It was located on the third floor and only appears in both episodes, Mystery of the Hole Creature and Hairier and Scarier. Pools The Gyms The school Theater Rooms The Dorm Rooms David Johnson, Rachel, Audrey and Diana's dorm rooms were located on the upper floor and Java's dorm room was also located in the attic of the school. Staff and Students Notable students * David Johnson * Rachel * Audrey * Kevin * Zesmond Spencer * Brandi * Charley * Danny * McKenzie * Julian Brief * Brianna * Ashley * Brittany * Tiffany * Harry * Ashley * Victoria * Toby * Trish * Chris * Teresa * Jeffrey Prescott * Jason * Leslie * Kimberly * Jimmy Hawkins * Daria * George * Bobby * Kaylah * Allison * Vanessa Known faculty * Ms. Timberline * Carlos List of Known Competitive Teams * Basketball Team * Baseball Team * Bowling Team * Cheer Squad * Debate Team * Fencing Team * Football Team * Golf * Gymnastics * Ice-Hockey Team * Judo Team * Lacrosse Team * Mathletes * Martial Arts Teams * Rowing * Soccer Team * Swimming Team * Track and Field Programs List of Known Clubs * Drama Club * Environmental Action Club * Newspaper * Philosophy Club * Swimming Club Dragon Ball Z Cell Saga Majin Buu Saga Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu In five years later after the Video Games Appearances Spring High School is appears in the following video games appearances include: Trivia Gallery Ad3df4e1dde4f3eaf770fbc21e03d399adab8f0935fe4-1Yco5o.jpeg|Spring High School 480f8aa3792d409f572cae338c50f045.jpg Ijiwaru.MyMaster.full.132102.jpg f6a05299.jpg 894b5535-1.jpg 894b5535.jpg dc9ee368.jpg 75be4b782982162546054764b461d2e2.jpg 336569_anime-city-scenery-wallpapers-widescreen-2-hd-wallpapers_1920x1080_h.jpg Интерьер_деревянного_дома_из_клееного_бруса.jpg cottege1.jpg 838494.jpg Stefan-wolfram-bikeport-environment-web-png.jpg 007 bg03a.png dormroom2_1_zps2b06289b_by_arminneko-d7u0l95.png building_anime_landscape__scenery___background__41_by_arminneko-d7tzgq7.jpg g_by_arminneko-d7sv5lz.jpeg cocina_by_arminneko_d7v21pb-fullview.jpg d8d5oev-3a987811-27f7-45e5-bf26-e17ec8fd5990.png d8d5yme-638701be-fc8e-4146-a489-b6c445429267.png bosque_by_arminneko-d7qax7v.png References Site Navigation Category:Places on Earth Category:Locations Category:Locations in Dimensional World Category:Schools Category:Places in the universe Category:Places in the Seventh Universe Category:Places in the Other World Category:Movie Appearances Category:Locations in Other World